In recent years, with the development of mobile communication technology, the location-based service such as Proximity-based Service (ProSe) of 3GPP has been widely applied in various application fields such as navigation, information push, mobile payment and the like, so as to provide better convenience for users. Further, existing wireless data transmission using the location-based service may be generally established on Near Field Communication (NFC), Bluetooth or wireless LAN (WiFi) channels. Security of a wireless communication system may be guaranteed by related communication protocols, applications or the like and is independent from the channel. Further, initialization of security parameters of the wireless communication system usually needs an additional third party secure channel, which increases complexity of an application system. In the current wireless communication system, in order to guarantee the secure data transmission, it is generally considered how to verify account information of an apparatus at one end of communication or only an apparatus at one end is verified, while for an apparatus at other end of the communication, there is no valid verification. As such, the apparatus at one end may face a risk of being attacked by a vicious third party apparatus. On the other hand, the NFC, Bluetooth or WiFi channels or the like lack dedicated security protection, and thus in system design which is based on these channels but data security of which is independent from the channels, a physical channel generally becomes an attack point that an attacker attacks the wireless communication system.